Regalos de Navidad
by Sanae78
Summary: Tsubasa e Sanae trascorsero una piacevole vigilia di Natale al ristorante con Gonzalez e la sua fidanzata, però adesso giunse per tutti il momento di andare ...


_Buon Natale a tutti!_

_Sanae78_

**_Regalos de Navidad_**

Tsubasa e Sanae trascorsero una piacevole vigilia di Natale al ristorante con Gonzalez e la sua fidanzata, per adesso giunse per tutti il momento di andare.

Tsubasa prese per mano la sua consorte e le sussurr: Chiedo perdono!

E di che! con uno sguardo i due si capirono al volo, in fondo era sempre stato cos tra di loro, anche quando non avevano ancora preso coscienza dei sentimenti che provavano l' uno per l' altra.

Sanae era l' unica che riusciva a capire appieno Tsubasa che apparentemente sembrava essere concentrato solo su quella sfera rotonda che comunemente viene chiamata pallone, ma che in realt possedeva una sensibilit molto particolare ed era sempre molto generoso con tutti.

Erano sempre loro, Capitan Tsubasa, quel ragazzino amante del gioco del calcio, e Anego, quella ragazzina che riusciva a comandare un gruppo di maschietti. Erano solo cresciuti, anzi stavano crescendo insieme passo dopo passo e avevano dato prova di quanto fosse stato importante per loro sposarsi, nonostante la loro giovanissima et.

Le due coppie chiamarono entrambe un taxi. Quello di Gonzalez e della sua fidanzata arriv per primo e Tsubasa e Sanae li salutarono con molto affetto.

Ancora congratulazioni per il vostro fidanzamento e grazie per la piacevole compagnia!

Mentre il taxi si allontanava, Tsubasa cinse con un braccio la moglie e la tir verso di s. Gonzalez con la fidanzata osserv questo tenero quadretto mentre il taxi si allontanava.

Sono proprio una gran bella coppia! e Manuela condivise questa sua affermazione.

Gonzalez tra s si domand, se anche loro sarebbero stati come Tsubasa e Sanae. Era sicuro solo del fatto che avrebbe fatto il possibile per rendere felice la donna che tanto amava e sperava di riuscirci.

Anche Tsubasa e Sanae stavano conversando in quel momento

Non che saremo stati un po' indiscreti, Tsubasa?

Forse si! Ma Gonzalez avrebbe dovuto scegliere un posto un po' pi appartato, come avevo fatto io!

I due si scambiarono ancora un occhiata d intesa per rivivere insieme una serata stupenda che li aveva uniti.

Sopraggiunse il taxi. Tsubasa apr la portiera a Sanae e la fece accomodare sull' auto.

L auto li lasci davanti all' ingresso del condominio in cui si trovava il loro appartamento e poco dopo loro entrarono in casa.

Finalmente siamo a casa! esclam Tsubasa

Sanae si tolse il cappotto accoccolandosi vicino la loro albero di Natale.

Era un alberello sintetico, verde, di media grandezza, Sanae l' aveva voluto cos perch in questo modo avrebbero preservato gli abeti dei boschi.

Sanae aveva iniziato qualche settimana prima a preparare le decorazioni e l' aveva decorato con dei piccoli palloni da calcio e dei pupazzetti, che ritraevano Tsubasa e gli altri amici della nazionale giapponese.

Ci aveva messo anche una piccola Anego, mentre sulla punta c' erano una coppa e una medaglia d' oro, i due obbiettivi calcistici che in questo momento Tsubasa stava cercando di raggiungere.

Tsubasa si sedette vicino alla moglie abbracciandola da dietro: Che c'? Mi sembri pensierosa!

Stavo guardando questo piccolo pallone da calcio che Daichi ci ha spedito per il suo futuro nipotino o nipotina. E davvero carinissimo. Il bello che non stato il solo. Se guardi sotto l' albero, pieno di tantissimi doni per il nascituro, e per la maggior parte sono palloni da calcio! Sono proprio convinti tutti che erediter le tue doti calcistiche e che diventer un calciatore o una calciatrice!

Gi! Ma anche tu, quand' eri piccina, ti divertivi a giocare a pallone comportandoti un po' da maschiaccio e forse anche per quello che anche i tuoi hanno avuto la stessa idea dei miei.

Anch'io adoro il calcio, non dimenticarlo mai! La cosa pi divertente che in tanti si siano offerti di insegnare al nostro bambino o bambina di giocare a calcio. Pinto si proposto volontario durante la partita col Siviglia, ma io gli ho detto che, se gli piacer il calcio, sarai tu il suo primo maestro.

E' ovvio! Comunque questo mi fa molto piacere, perch significa che avr un mucchio di persone con cui giocare a pallone. Prima di trasferirmi a Nankatsu giocavo sempre da solo a pallone.

Non c' era nemmeno il club del calcio nella scuola che frequentavi, vero?

Sono felice che i miei abbiano deciso di trasferirsi proprio l, cos ho potuto conoscere te e tutti gli altri ed iniziata la nostra avventura!

Anch'io sono contenta che l 'abbiano fatto!

Hai visto cosa mi ha inviato Ishizaki?

Si, ti ha mandato un bel pacco pieno di riviste e giornali sportivi giapponesi dove parlano delle partite amichevoli che sono state disputate dalla nostra nazionale olimpica. E' stato gentile e scommetto che ti piaciuto molto come regalo!

Tsubasa lasci per un attimo Sanae dirigendosi verso uno scatolone.

A causa degli impegni del Barcellona non posso partecipare ed giusto che mi tenga informato. Qui c' un mucchio di materiale interessante su cui posso aggiornarmi.. Su Internet ho gi trovato parecchie informazioni in merito e poi ci sono i ragazzi che mi mandano costantemente delle mail. Ma leggere la carta stampata tutta un' altra cosa. Aspetta! Volevo mostrarti una cosa! Guarda questo giornale!

Ma qui ci sono Gakuto Igawa e la figlia! Ma com' carina la piccola Lisa con quei due codini all ins. Sembra molto vivace. E in braccio al suo pap, ma non riesce a stare ferma. Igawa deve essere proprio un buon padre e la serenit di sua figlia ne la dimostrazione. Mi piange il cuore al pensiero che questa piccolina non abbia pi la mamma.

A quella vista una lacrima rig il dolce viso di Sanae e Tsubasa gliel' asciug rincuorandola: Si, ma ha un pap che l' adora. Da quel che mi hanno detto i ragazzi si sta impegnando al massimo per conquistarsi un posto nella nazionale olimpica giapponese.

Menomale! Penso che mi aggiorner anch'io in questi giorni, altrimenti che razza di capo dei tifosi sarei!

Tsubasa riusc a farle tornare il sorriso.

Ma lo sai che per tutti sei Anego e credo proprio che si aspettino anche il tuo sostegno anche quando avrai il pancione.

Quando ti riunirai alla nazionale olimpica, io mi riunir alla sua tifoseria. Disse tornando apparentemente la burbera ragazzina di un tempo.

Ma dovrai cercare di stare tranquilla, promettimelo!

Ok, capitano! Lo prometto! Ma tu farmi stare in pensiero!

Cercher di non farti preoccupare, per lo sai che quando gioco, do il massimo, e , non so, se riuscir a regolarmi.

Va bene! Tanto ci sono abituata! E' solo che quando ti fai male e come se mi infortunassi anchio e soffro insieme a te!

Questo quello che succede ad essere due parti dello stesso cuore.

Per me va benissimo cos! D' infortuni in passato tu hai avuti gi abbastanza, alcuni anche di una certa gravit e mi piacerebbe vederti giocare divertendoti e senza problemi!

Dovresti dirlo anche agli avversari, allora! Purtroppo sono loro che spesso e volentieri con me non ci vanno affatto leggeri.

A volte mi verrebbe voglia di picchiarli!

Tsubasa non riusc a trattenere una risata: Non esagerare, anche perch queste cose fanno parte della normalit nel mondo del calcio e succedono anche nelle categorie inferiori. Alcuni fanno dei brutti interventi di proposito, ma per fortuna la maggior parte dei falli avviene su azioni di contrasto tra due o pi calciatori e comunque non dimenticarti il detto 'Il calcio non uno sport da femminucce'!

Uffi sempre l andate a parare voi uomini! Il calcio attualmente praticato anche dalle donne nonostante non abbia lo stesso risalto di quello maschile.

Scherzavo! Tranquillizzatevi!

Tra un paio di giorni ho una visita di controllo dal ginecologo, pensi riuscire a venire?

Credo di si! Non dovrebbero esserci problemi!

Ora tardi ed il caso che andiamo tutti a nanna!

Vai pure! Ti raggiungo tra un attimo. Vorrei controllare la posta!

A dopo!

Sanae diede un bacio sulla guancia del marito che l 'aveva appena stretta in un caloroso abbraccio e fece per liberarsi dalla stretta del marito, ma Tsubasa la tir di nuovo verso di s e le disse: Grazie!

Sanae rimase un po' perplessa per quell' affermazione improvvisa di Tsubasa: E di cosa!

Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me fino adesso! Ti ricordi il giorno in cui siamo arrivati a Barcellona ed io ti ho chiesto, se tra i vari posti che avevamo visitato in Europa ce ne fosse qualcuno che ti fosse piaciuto di pi. Tu mi hai risposto di non preoccuparmi, perch mi avresti seguito ovunque sarei andato. Ma non ti avevo gi fatto soffrire abbastanza per seguire i miei sogni calcistici? Forse avrebbe dovuto toccare a me sacrificarmi per una volta.

Sanae abbracci Tsubasa: Quante volte te lo devo dire che tu hai realizzato il mio sogno pi grande chiedendomi di sposarmi e permettendomi cos di vivere insieme a te! A me basta starti vicino per esserlo e il luogo non ha importanza! Inoltre Barcellona una bellissima citt e credo di essermi ambientata bene.

A quel punto le labbra di Tsubasa si posarono su quelle di Sanae.

Dopo il bacio Sanae lo guard ancora negli occhi: So benissimo quanto conti il calcio per te e so che in un certo senso il pallone e come se fosse una parte distaccata del tuo corpo ed anche per questo che mi sono innamorata di te!

Anche quand' ero insopportabile?

Si! Ci siamo uniti nella gioia e nel dolore, ricordi? E poi penso che tra un po' sarai tu quello che dovr avere pazienza, perch il mio umore potrebbe diventare instabile a causa del mio stato di gravidanza. Non eri insopportabile, eri semplicemente teso per i problemi calcistici che avevi.

Si, avevo perfino gli incubi di notte!

Non sai quanto sono stata in pensiero per te! Ma sapevo che dovevo semplicemente starti vicina e farti sentire tutto il mio appoggio e non sono stata l' unica.

E' vero!

E' venuto perfino il tuo caro amico Radunga ad incoraggiarti e ti ha portato una bella lattina di Shin Guaran.

Gli aveva telefonato Rivaul per dirgli che la mia condizione fisica non era il massimo. Ci siamo bevuti insieme lo Shin Guaran e mi ha fatto ripensare ai tempi del mio esordio nel campionato professionistico brasiliano con la squadra del San Paolo. Avevo solo 17 anni e anche allora avevamo festeggiato la mia prestazione sportiva coi miei compagni di squadra negli spogliatoi con tante lattine di quella bibita, perch essendo ancora minorenne non potevo ancora bere alcolici. Peccato che la mia l' aveva scossa, cos, quando l' ho aperta, mi schizzata tutta sul viso e quando ci siamo rivisti a Barcellona mi ha fatto lo stesso identico scherzetto proprio una sagoma!

Ma per quella partita non eri solo. Tutti i nostri amici sparsi per il mondo ti hanno mandato parecchie mail di incoraggiamento e Roberto ti ha anche telefonato oltre ad essere venuto ad assistere alla partita di persona.

Mi ha telefonato per dirmi che dovevo considerare il calcio esattamente come quando ero un bambino ed in quel momento mi venuto spontaneo pensare al mio fratellino Daichi che inizia a muovere i primi passi nel mondo del calcio e che si diverte ogni volta che gioca.

Sono anche venuti tutti gli amici della Nankatsu a sostenerti ed abbiamo riformato il vecchio gruppo dei tifosi.

Anche se, a dire il vero, una mezza rimpatriata l 'avevamo gi fatta alle Hawai. Tutti dicevano che sembrava di essere tornati ai tempi delle medie.

E' stato bello trascorrere quel tempo insieme agli altri e anche noi abbiamo potuto passare dei bei momenti di intimit in un luogo stupendo.

Rivaul si sta rimettendo dall' infortunio e prima poi Van Saal dovr decidere chi tra di noi si merita veramente il posto da titolare. E' sempre stato molto gentile e, sia lui che la sua famiglia, sono sempre stati molto ospitali nei nostri confronti. Ma la realt che calcisticamente parlando un mio rivale!

Ma non c' possibilit che veniate schierati insieme? Durante 'el clasico' questo avvenuto!

Non credo che rientri nei piani di Van Saa l... vedremo che accadr! Non l' unica sfida a cui dovr dedicarmi. Con gli altri ragazzi giapponesi puntiamo a vincere la medaglia d' oro alle Olimpiadi!

Gli altri ragazzi in Giappone, guidati da Mister Kira si stanno gi preparando a questo obiettivo e dopo aver affrontato due partite amichevoli contro Danimarca e Nigeria tra poco dovranno affrontare il Paraguay, dico bene!

Si stanno facendo veramente tutti molto onore e non vedo l' ora di unirmi a loro per puntare a questo nuovo obiettivo tutti insieme!

E noi aspettiamo con ansia di poter assistere a queste partite e faremo sempre il tifo per te!

Tsubasa le cinse nuovamente la mano ed insieme si diressero verso la loro camera da letto.

Ma Tsubasa non dovevi controllare la posta?

Se avr tempo lo far domani, ma ora preferisco stare insieme a voi!

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

- _Regalos de Navidad_ Spagnolo e significa _Regali di Natale_.

- Questa storia molto vecchia ed una volta si intitolava La famiglia cresce ed era strutturata in vari capitoli, ma essendo incentrata sul tema del Natale, ho deciso di trasformarla in una one-shot e di intitolarla Regalos de Navidad.


End file.
